Many skills are required to play the game of baseball and games similar to baseball, such as softball. Though many of these skills are not intuitive, they can usually be learned. One of the harder skills to teach and learn has heretofore been “bunting”, which involves tapping a ball lightly with a bat so that the ball rolls slowly in front of infielders. Bunting has been difficult to teach and learn because, among other reasons, 1) players have difficulty in holding the bat correctly; and 2) players are often pinched by the bat when it strikes the ball if the bat is held incorrectly.
While many instructional materials and prior art devices address bunting, there has not previously been a bat that aids in bunting by teaching and denoting a proper manner of holding the bat while bunting.